Technical Field
The present description relates to a spool brake device for a dual-bearing reel, and particularly to a spool brake device configured to brake a spool rotatably mounted to a reel unit by a centrifugal force.
Background Information
In general, a type of dual-bearing reel used for casting is configured to apply a braking force to a spool in order to prevent an occurrence of backlash. Among spool brake devices for this type of dual-bearing reel, a well-known spool brake device is configured to brake the spool by utilizing a centrifugal force produced in a rotation of the spool, and simultaneously, is capable of regulating a force to brake the spool.
Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2014-233260 describes an exemplary well-known spool brake device configured to make brake shoes pivot and make them contact to a brake drum in order to apply a braking force to the spool. In the well-known spool brake device, the brake shoes are configured to pivot in conjunction with a rotation of the spool and are configured to make contact with the brake drum.
Specifically, the brake shoes pivot and make contact with the brake drum in a condition that the center of gravity of each brake shoe is disposed between the brake drum and a flange of the spool along a spool shaft.
In the well-known spool brake device, the brake shoes pivot in the condition that the center of gravity of each brake shoe is disposed between the brake drum and the flange of the spool along the spool shaft. Therefore, it is required to prepare a space for enabling the brake shoes to pivot between the brake drum and the flange of the spool in the direction of the spool shaft. This brings a drawback that an increase in an axial size of a dual-bearing reel is inevitable when the dual-bearing reel is designed to be equipped with the well-known spool brake device.